Save Me
by Solaris Imaginations
Summary: Una mujer busca respuestas de las grandes injusticias del mundo, su hermana toma gran influencia en la decisión, y con esto condena a la BSAA, para siempre.


Como se supone que debería reaccionar, cuando la persona que más quieres, aquella que siempre está a tu lado, un día, ya no está, aquellos sueños que ambos compartíamos parecían que se esfumaban, pareciera que estoy destinada a vivir el mismo desenlace una y otra vez. Al parecer mi destino es estar sola, siempre fue así.

Mi madre falleció antes de tiempo, solo éramos nosotros tres, mi padre y mi hermana menor, pero mi padre cayó en una profunda depresión, se volvió paranoico, me vi en la necesidad de robar comida para alimentar a mi hermana menor, pero las cosas eran cada día peor, papa y yo discutíamos sobre casi todo.

FLASHBACK

Vivíamos en una granja a las afueras de Chengdu en china, aquel era un pequeño pueblo, había mucha necesidad, pero mi prioridad siempre fue mi hermana, papa se gastaba el poco dinero que teníamos en alcohol, un día llego muy tomado y comenzamos a discutir como ya era costumbre, solo que esta vez sería la última.

Yin, donde estas ¡ - la voz de mi padre se hizo presente , había llegado a la casa borracho.

Qué demonios sucede contigo? otra vez estas borracho. – comencé a gritarle a mi padre, siempre era lo mismo con él.

Quien eres tú para juzgarme he? , yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, así que no te metas niñita tonta, tengo sed, ve a la cocina y sírveme un vaso de agua.- fui a la cocina, tome un vaso de cristal , lo llene con un poco de agua y se lo vacié en la cara – Que te pasa?

Que que me pasa?, pasa que no tenemos dinero, te lo gastas todo en mujeres y en alcohol, desde que mi madre murió has malgastado lo poco que teníamos, déjame decirte algo, estoy enferma y cansada de tu mierda, me largo de la casa. – tome una pequeña mochila y me dirigí a la puerta

Escúchame bien- mi padre me sujeto del brazo, si cruzas esa puerta, ten por seguro que no regresaras nunca, entendiste?

Eso pretendo- dije sin más, di unos pasos a la puerta, tome la perilla, y antes de salir, vi por última vez a mi hermana menor, quizás la última vez que la vería.

Una vez afuera de casa, dio un breve suspiro, sabía que tenía que salir adelante, así que empecé a caminar , no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, simplemente me perdí en mis pensamientos, por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, no sabía como sentirme, caminaba por el mercado , la gente moría de hambre, había niños , ancianos desnutridos a falta de comida, corrección, si había comida, lo que pasaba es que en aquel pueblo se encontraba un cuartel militar, los militares se llevaban toda la comida, y solo dejaban migajas y fruta echada a perder, no hacia falta el mirar las noticias para darte cuenta que había una gran injusticia en aquel pueblo mío, dentro mio sentía una gran impotencia.

Finalmente cayo la noche, y con ella una gran tormenta, asi que busque un lugar en donde refugiarme de la lluvia, no tarde mucho en encontrar uno, solté mi mochila y me sente al lado de una mujer mayor, que al igual que yo se refugiaba de la lluvia, yo no llevaba nada con que cubrirme de la lluvia, así que comencé a temblar por el frio, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la mujer a mi lado me ofreció una cobija.

Toma niña, esto te ayudara a quitarte el frio – su voz era serena, mire de reojo a la mujer, no había malas intenciones, ella se quedó ahí, ofreciéndome la cobija con una sonrisa en sus labios, yo acepte.

Gracias,- fue lo único que dije en voz baja.

Son tiempos muy difíciles niña, y debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros. Si no lo hacemos entre nosotros nadie mas lo hará.

Las palabras de aquella mujer me hicieron recordar a papa, quizás no debí dejar a mi hermana sola con él. Un fuerte ruido me saco de nuevo de mis pensamientos. En la calle los soldados detuvieron a unos niños, no pasaban de los 8 años.

No saben que robar es un delito? – al menos 4 soldados rodearon a los niños contra la pared, - bueno , entonces tendremos que enseñarles por las malas. – aquel soldado iba a golpear a uno de los niños, sin embargo de entre ellos se opuso una mujer.

Esperen no lo hagan, ellos son mis hijos, no era su intención robarles nada, es que no tenemos nada para comer, y tenemos hambre- la mujer abrazo a sus hijos para protegerlos.

Ese no es nuestro problema, así que tendremos que castigarlos públicamente, así no querrán volver a robarnos.

No por favor no lo hagan, juro que no sucederá de nuevo- la mujer rogaba.

Claro que no lo harán de nuevo – el soldado iba a golpearla, asi que tuve que intervenir.

Antes que el soldado lastimara a la mujer yo le sujete del brazo.

Es el colmo, querer lastimar a una mujer y a sus hijos porque tienen hambre, eso ya es exagerar ¡

Tu quien eres, el interferir con el cumplimiento de nuestro deber implica ser arrestado- el soldado me amenazo con su arma.

No permitiré que lastimes a nadie- dije con tono firme, aun que tenía un poco de miedo.

La gente solo se quedó mirando, muchos se refugiaban en sus casas, yo me mantuve firme en mi decisión.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta el soldado me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, caí de rodillas al suelo, no esperaba una respuesta tan hostil, al menos no tan pronto, tome aire y me levante, quizás debí quedarme ahí, pues esto hizo molestar más al soldado, estaba haciéndolo quedar mal, intente golpearlo, sin embargo fue golpeada y tirada al suelo de nuevo, esta vez boca arriba, pero mi fuerte determinación me ayudo a levantarme de nuevo, sin aviso me golpeó repetidamente en el rostro y abdomen, termine con la cara embarrada de lodo a causa de la lluvia, iba a levantarme de nuevo, pero él fue más rápido y puso su pie en mi espalda , impidiendo que lo lograra.

No sirves ni para lustrarme las botas, acabare con tu miserable vida. – el soldado tomo su arma, la cargo y me apunto. – que esto sirva como enseñanza de lo que les pasara si interfieren con la ley, cargo la bala.

En ese momento llegaron muchas cosas a mi mente, como mi hermana, la persona que jure proteger, que ame por sobre todas las cosas, no se suponía que debía terminar así, por un momento sentí paz, ya no iba a sufrir más, finalmente vería a mi madre, y finalmente me hice una pregunta, ¿quién decide sobre nuestras vidas y nos condena nosotros?, si no es asi ¿Quién tiene la llave para liberarnos?, quizás la muerte nos hará libres al fin.

Ese no era mi destino y estaba pronto a averiguarlo, antes que el soldado disparara su arma cayo al suelo…muerto, levante la mirada, y ahí estaba el, aquella noche lluviosa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

De esa noche han pasado ya varios años, nosotros, " los Renacidos" somos los elegidos para castigar a este mundo, tanta es la maldad, crueldad con el prójimo, que ya no puede ser comparada con otras épocas, los líderes del mundo han descompuesto los valores de nuestros jóvenes, ignorantes del daño que causan a la humanidad, todo por pensamiento egoístas, esto solo demuestra que tan necesario es erradicar semejantes personalidades.

He tomado mi decisión, honrare su memoria, y cumpliré nuestro sueño, y el primer paso `para eso es… la destrucción de La BSAA y Leon .


End file.
